


Hermione's diagnosis

by Emerald_Casanova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad at tagging, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Oblivious Draco, One Shot, hermione really is the brightest witch of her age, hinted romione, i mean u rlly have to look close, if u feel the need please tell me what tags I’ve missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Casanova/pseuds/Emerald_Casanova
Summary: Well I took inspiration from TonysStarksAngstyHeart’s work and this happened its not exactly what was requested but I hope you enjoy it all the sameIt’s basically Hermione trying to help an oblivious Draco who is practically head over heels for Harry and doesn’t even realiseAlso there are a few avpm references in there dunno if anyone who’s a fan will see them or even read this
Relationships: Draco/Harry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hermione's diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyStarksAngstyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarksAngstyHeart/gifts).



“Granger, wait” Draco was out of breath as he reached the top of the astronomy tower close behind Hermione, “Draco what is it you’ve been following me for like 10 minutes and not said a word I swear half the time you looked like you were having some sort of mental break down,” Draco looked down at his feet, he knew he shouldn’t have done this but what would he say now, oh nothing Mione just been following you round school for the fun of it. “Erm well I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something it’s erm,” Hermione is unimpressed as she watches the usually smooth Draco stumble over his words “spit it out then what’s so dreadful that it has you of all people tongue tied and I assume took you 10 minutes of following me to decide to admit,” Draco smiled he was always amused by Hermione obvious intelligence he never had understood his fathers obsessive distaste for muggleborns.

“You’re too damn perceptive for your own good you know granger,”  
“Ok stop stalling you know I’ll dig it out of you anyway so get on with it,” Draco paused for a second before all the thoughts that had been bottled up inside him started flooding out faster than he could control. “ urgh it’s Harry ok, it’s all potters fault It’s like I can’t think, he’s always in my head, granger you must know what to do I don’t know what happened it’s like what ever I do it all leads back to him but he’s so annoying with his perfect scar and perfect hair and his eyes are so green how is he in gryffindor he would look perfect in slytherin robes and everyone loves him it’s like all hail saviour potter, the boy who lived potter, starkid potter, you have to understand how I can’t stand it please you have to help me,” Draco was practically begging he had not space for his pride anymore he was consumed by Harry he was in his dreams he was all he could think about and to top it all off he had practically every lesson with him.

“Draco I’m sorry but I can’t help you there,” Hermione said a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “I’m sorry what, how can you not help me don’t tell me this is permanent there has to be some sort of counter spell a potion maybe.” Draco looked suddenly panicked as he ran though his mental catalogue of counter curses he had tried them all before he knew they didn’t work mione was his last option, he would have asked snapes portrait but he’d been grouchy since he’d been moved out of the headmistress’s office, McGonagall had had some sort of argument with him or at least that was the rumour no one had heard anything from either of them. 

“Draco, I can’t help you because it isn’t a curse it isn’t even some unusual potion trust me I would know anything with symptoms anything like what you’re describing,”  
“Mione what is it, please there has to be some way to fix it what do you mean you know all about it don’t tell me you have it to, it is some kind of disease,”  
“Draco please calm down it’s nothing serious and I know full well what it is,”  
“Well go on then stop being so dramatic with it all just tell me,” Hermione smiled and chuckled under her breath, “what’s so funny granger If you don’t tell me now then I’ll, I’ll I don’t know right now what I’ll do but I’m sure you won’t like it,”  
“Are you sure you really want to know I mean I’m not sure you’re gonna like this,”  
“Granger come on, has my ranting really not been enough to convince you that I want to know, god for the brightest witch of your age you can really be a dumbass sometimes!”  
“Ok ok don’t get you’re knickers in a twist geez,”  
“Well go on then,”

“Draco malfoy I am hereby as Hermione Jean Granger formally diagnosing you with a sever case of teenage crush,” malfoy for once in his life was lost for words he just stared dumbfounded as Hermione who was smiling having been the first person to create this kind of reaction on the profoundly eloquent heir to the ever dwindling malfoy fortune.  
“What,” he finally managed to stutter out “you’re saying that I Draco malfoy have a crush not only on a stupidly annoying gryffindor but the one and only boy who lived”  
“I guess I am, now if you want to talk to me about this sometime we can organise an appointment but right now I need to get to charms before flitwick realises I’m late,” and with that Draco was left staring down the spiral staircase too in shock at how oblivious he had been to his own feelings to even register that he was nearly 10 minutes late for transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is it ain’t very good I’m not a very experienced writer


End file.
